


In the Bleak Midwinter

by vix_spes



Series: Christmas Gift!Fics 2013 [14]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Torchwood
Genre: Christmas, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Considering how much everything had changed, it was nice to find something that hadn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Bleak Midwinter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinya_diey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinya_diey/gifts).



Steve Rogers could feel himself relaxing as the familiar sound of the carols drifted over him, the sounds taking him back to childhood and the times that he had attended similar carol services before he had been frozen. His mom had taken him to his first carol service when he was small, barely tall enough to see over the pews, and even after she had died he had continued going every Christmas. He had occasionally been able to persuade Bucky to attend with him but this was one thing that Steve had never minded doing by himself. The church that they had always attended in Brooklyn may not exist anymore but the sentiment was always the same whichever church you were in and that was what mattered.  
  
He was more than aware that a lot of people within SHIELD were under the impression that he was really struggling to deal with and get used to modern life after having been frozen. The truth was, while there were still a lot of things that he had to get used to, he wasn’t struggling as much as they thought. It was more that he missed the way that things used to be done, missed the way that things used to be. More recently, that feeling had been helped by the arrival of another man out of his time; the leader of Torchwood Three, Captain Jack Harkness.  
  
More recently, the Avengers had found themselves dealing with a new group of rogue scientists that they had been unable to defeat for unknown reasons. After some research, they had discovered exactly why they had been unable to defeat them and had admitted that they needed help from outside SHIELD. That help had come from a British organisation; Torchwood Three. All five of their operatives had come to the States; Captain Jack Harkness, Toshiko Sato, Dr. Owen Harper, Ianto Jones and Gwen Cooper. The Torchwood were staying at Stark Tower along with the rest of the Avengers and had slotted in quite nicely with one exception; that of Gwen Cooper. Somehow, and nobody was quite sure how, but the Welsh woman had managed to annoy Natasha – which wasn’t entirely unsurprising – and Pepper – which was much more surprising, considering how long the woman had put up with Tony.  
  
Steve hadn’t had that much to with her, or with Ms Sato or Dr. Harper, so he couldn’t comment on them; most of his time had been spent with Captain Jack and Ianto, the latter of whom the other Captain seemed reluctant to let out of his sight. Indeed, Steve hadn’t been shocked to find the two of them sharing a kiss one day but more envious of what appeared to be the easy affection of whatever it was that they had. Considering everything that they had seen – not to mention the fact that one of their teammates was an Asgardian god – it hadn’t taken too much convincing for the Avengers to believe that Jack Harkness was immortal. Even if he hadn’t genuinely liked the man, that fact alone would have drawn Steve towards him. It had been nice to talk to someone who understood. Somebody who knew how he felt; someone else who felt out of place in this time. Somebody who knew what it was like to have lost everybody you had ever cared about. Admittedly, every member of the Avengers had lost somebody or indeed several people but, for some reason, it felt different with Jack. Steve found himself hoping that, once the Torchwood contingent returned to Cardiff, that they would be able to keep in touch. A bit of whispering and shuffling nearby had him turning his head to the right, only to see a familiar profile now stood next to him.  
  
“Yan said that I might find you here. A blast from the past eh?”  
  
“It’s one of the few things that hasn’t changed. It’s familiar; I don’t have to overthink things or feel out of my depth.” Steve didn’t have to look to know that there was a look of sympathy and understanding on Jack’s face.  
  
“I can understand that. Some things will never change, other things will change so much you won’t recognise them. You’re always going to miss the people that you’ve lost, that will never change, but it does get easier. Take that from someone who knows, from someone who has lived through the same thing. Grab every opportunity with both hands and _live your life_.”  
  
Then Jack was clapping him on the shoulder and walking back down the central aisle towards the exit where, through the main doors that stood ajar, you could see the snow flurries swirling outside. As he reached the doors, a figure materialised from the shadows to join him and Steve smiled as he recognised Ianto, Jack’s hand reaching out to take Ianto’s. Suddenly feeling buoyed and much more in the Christmas spirit, Steve turned back to the front and joined in jubilantly with the next carol.  
  
Jack was right. He was going to live his life. After all, he had been offered the opportunity for a second chance at life and he was going to seize it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/151811.html)


End file.
